


I Can Finally Rest

by The_Girl_Who_Escaped_Gallifrey19



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Frodo leaving for Grey Havens because his quest is over, Frodo left them in Grey Havens, Merry - Freeform, Sam - Freeform, Sam can't rest just yet cause his quest has only just begun, and Pippin have changed a lot, in the 4170 years since
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7538236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Girl_Who_Escaped_Gallifrey19/pseuds/The_Girl_Who_Escaped_Gallifrey19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>... Sam, however didn’t seem so surprised. Over the next 6000 years, Frodo often found himself staring at Sam, Merry and Pippin and wondering who they were. Because the three Hobbits sitting across from him certainly weren’t the ones he had left in Gray Havens nearly 4170 years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Finally Rest

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I wrote a while ago and suddenly had the urge to put it up here. My Hobbit/LOTR stories seemed to rather popular along with my Sherlock ones. I will be updating my two Hobbit/LOTR stories soon. School just started up yesterday (19/07/16) and its my last term of the year. 11, I will try and get another chapter up. 
> 
> Chap 11 of CECE (my DBZ Story) will be coming soon. I'll try and get it posted within the next two - three weeks if I can, I've started writing after being stuck for so damn long. Enjoy the story, leave a kudos or a comment and tell me what you think.
> 
> I added in a few things to fill in some of the blanks.

Date: 28/02/16  
Time: 9:02 pm – 10:06 pm  
Length: 1 hr & 06 minutes (1565 words)

“Goodbye Mr Frodo. I wish you the best of luck in the future. We may meet again one day,” Sam whispered after the ship had disappeared. He turned away and followed Merry and Pippin, who were both trying to get their composure back. It was hard for Sam to get used to not having Frodo around, after a while it became easier, but there were always moments when he would forget that Frodo had left, often when he was with Merry and Pippin.

After they got back to the Shire the three of them spent a great deal of time together. Merry and Pippin moved into Bag End at Sam’s request, it meant they could be close together and he couldn’t bear to work in the gardens of Bag End while it was empty. Lobelia was outraged when she found out that Bag End belonged to Sam and that Frodo had never signed over the house to her.

It had given them all great pleasure to kick Lobelia and Otho out of Bag End, it wasn't their smeil.

Sam, Merry and Pippin’s children knew the stories in the Red Book off by heart after hearing them so many times. Elinor could only very vaguely remember Mr Frodo, but she knew she would have loved the man, at least what she knew of him from the story he wrote. It was nearly 860 years to the day before Sam finally joined Frodo in the undying lands.

Merry and Pippin still had a while before they’re part in the story was over. When the time come he was very happy. He was looking forward to finally getting to rest after such a long time.

No one but Merry and Pippin ever understood what Sam meant when he said “I’m so tired, all I want to do is rest but I can’t. Not yet,” and they probably never would. A lot had changed in the 860 years since Frodo went the Undying Lands. Sam, Merry and Pippin made sure that no one could get into the Shire ever again. Soon enough, everyone forgot about the existence of Hobbits.

Everyone but the Dwarves of Erabor and the Royal Family of Gondor. To everyone else they were just myth and legend.

When Sam finally reached the Undying Lands he couldn’t help but wonder what adventures Frodo, Boromir, Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas, Faramir and Sméagol had been on without him. He hoped they hadn’t gotten themselves to hurt. When Sam arrived he was more than a little shocked to see not only Frodo and the rest of the Fellowship but also all of those that he had gotten to know very well over his _very_ long life, he was glad to be finally home.

“Sam, good to see you finally made it,” Gimli shouted, making Sam smile, it had been such a long time since he had heard Gimli sound so happy. After Frodo left Sam, Merry and Pippin kept in contact with the surviving members of the Fellowship. A few years after Frodo had left for Gary Heavens did Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas and Faramir come to the Shire to visit Merry, Pippin and Sam.

“It’s nice to be finally able to rest after so long, I’ve finally finished my quest,” Sam said, grinning to himself when he saw the confused looks he was getting from everyone standing around along with the Elf’s who were standing not too far away. He always found it oddly satisfying when he knew something that the Elves/Dwarves didn't know. They didn't _know_ everything, even if the Merkwood Elves were sometimes very stuck up.

“What do you mean Sam, the quest finished after you destroyed the Ring,” Aragorn said, looking down at Sam, who just smiled and walked over and sat down on a nearby rock and looked around, the place was beautiful, he could already feel the peace and energy creeping back into his soul. The last 860 years had been interesting and things were never boring.

Merry still served Gondor and left whenever he was needed. No one asked where he went. Sam knew they probably wouldn't believe him anyway. Hobbit were a peaceful race, they simply _didn't_ fight. The Took's knew how to defend themselves when they were outside the Shire, most were archers though a few like Belladonna had used a sword.

“For Frodo his quest ended after destroying the Ring, yours ended when you become King, but mine didn’t end after the Ring was destroyed and later, after Frodo left, really it was only the beginning of my quest,” Sam said looking down at the scars that littered his arms. Most Hobbits were shocked that he even knew how to fight when Warg's got too close to the Shire and the Rangers weren't around.

“Sam, what on earth are you talking about, there’s no way that’s possible,” Boromir said, staring at Sam for the first time noticing just how much he had changed since he had seen him the last time. He looked very old but was slowly starting to look young again. Sam could feel the ache in his bones slowly disappearing, he felt better than he had in a very long time.

“It’s very possible. My quest, although I didn’t know it at the time, was to find the ring and carry it for 500 years before it got stolen from me by a very smart and sneaky Hobbit burglar, but even then my quest wasn’t yet over,” Sméagol said glaring at a grinning Bilbo as he sat next to Sam. Bilbo smiled as he thought back to the riddle game he had played with Gollum and Sméagol then later on how he managed to steal from Smaug.

He still to this day couldn't believe he had managed to steal **from a dragon** , though then again, that was the easy part. What came after was the hard part.

“I had to wait another 60 years before the second part of my quest, needless to say it’s the most fun we’ve had in a _very_ long time,” Sméagol said, grinning and Sam got the feel when he said “we” he meant him and Gollum. It was strange to see him as Hobbit and not that twisted creature. Sam knew that Sméagol and Gollum lived in the Shire at the very beginning after the Wondering Days. He would have to ask for stories later.

“The Ring was only a small part in my quest. Which was to look after Frodo and made sure he got through _his_ quest alive and to rebuild and protect the Shire, after 860 years I’m finally getting my long deserved rest,” Sam said closing his eyes not seeing the shocked looks he was getting. He knew that the quest had changed him but he didn't realise just _how_ much it had changed him until he had come back to the Shire and realised that he didn't like the  quite lifestyle anymore.

He wondered if this was how Bilbo felt when he got back to the Shire after being away for two years. It must have been strange. Trying to get used to everything again. Merry and Pippin had made things a little easier. At least it was never boring.

Sméagol laughed at the shocked looks everyone was giving Sam. Honestly it was like they had never seen him before, true he had changed a lot since Sméagol had last seen him, but he was still the same Hobbit that Sméagol knew he had always been. It had just taken him a while to become that Hobbit.

“When he says ‘well deserved rest’ he means death. He has been kept alive for the last 860 years in order for him to set everything up for Merry and Pippin who have a while before they reach the end of their quest” Sméagol explained as Sam got up and started to walk to back to the village. He couldn't wait for the next adventure, things had never been boring when he was living with Merry and Pippin (after Rose had died) and knew that he would never be board while waiting for Merry and Pippin to join them.

“Well what are you waiting for? Are you just going to stand there and stare at me like fish out of water or are you going to show me around? It’s been forever since I’ve felt this good,” Sam said grinning at The Fellowship who were only missing two of its members. Sam couldn't help but wonder how Merry and Pippin were doing and what kind of trouble they had gotten into.

It was around 970 years before the Fellowship of the Ring was finally complete.

It had been 1830 years since Merry and Pippin had seen Frodo and 970 since they had seen Sam. They had changed just like Sam had and Frodo had a hard time recognising them. There was no way that these two Hobbits standing in front of him were his two mischievous troublesome cousins. Sam however didn’t seem so surprised. Over the next 6000 years Frodo often found himself staring at Sam, Merry and Pippin and wondering who they were.

Because the three Hobbits sitting across from him certainly weren’t the ones he had left in Gray Havens nearly 4170 years ago.


End file.
